One Messed-Up Cow
by wildfire7225
Summary: This is a story that I quickly wrote for my Literacy, where I had to include words that were written on the board. Just a quick one-shot about the inner scouts, Negaverse, and a cow.


**One Messed-Up Cow**

"Yay! We are finally here!" a blonde teenager shouted as the train stopped at FarmVille Station.

"Oh, shut up Serena! You're embarrassing me." A hot-headed girl shouted back.

"C'mon, we're gunna miss our chance to get off." Lita, a tall brunette, stood up from her seat and started to take her friend's bags of the over-head rack. "Me, Raye, Mina, Ami, Serena..." she mumbled to herself, carefully counting the bags.

"Is everyone ready?" Ami piped up.

"Yes!" the four other girls chorused and one by one leapt of the train, Serena nearly falling down the gap between the train and the platform.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Serena moaned as she followed her gang down another flight of stairs.

"Umm... Sort of. Should we pop into Starbucks for a quick break?" Mina asked sheepishly, pointing to the small coffee shop. She knew that she said she knew the way, and now she had gotten them all lost.

"Yes alright. I can get free wifi there so I can download a map onto my phone." Ami said pulling out her phone. All five of them walked in and order their drinks in the almost deserted building.

"Can I have another one?" being her normal self, Serena had greedily slurped up her whole drink before she sat down.

"No!" Raye yelled angrily before pulling a book out of her suitcase and reading. (She was actually reading the end of Mockingjay and trying not to cry.)

"Hey, Meatball-head!" Serena could hear a friendly voice calling her nickname.

"It's Darien!" she screamed in her sing-song voice and ran out to find him. Fortunately, she spotted him immediately and sprinted (for once without falling over) into his open arms.

"Hiya!" was all Serena could say before she was enveloped in a hug and her friends came to see Darien.

"Hi Darien." Raye started flicking her hair and flirting with Darien straight away.

"Girls, I know where we are," Ami came up behind them. "Oh, hello Darien. We just need to go downstairs and get changed in the changing-rooms."

"Get changed for what Ami?" Ami sighed at the stupidity of the Moon Princess.

"We are here to be filmed at a pretend ball so we need to get changed."

"You're so stupidly Serena." Raye sneered at Serena.

"That made no sense Raye." Ami put her clever statement in. Raye just huffed and went downstairs.

"My feet are killing me already." Lita half-grumbled, half-laughed as she walked onto the small dance floor in lime green wedges.

"OK, calm down!" a man in a suit and sunglasses shouted. "This is going on TV _live_ so it must be absolutely perfect! I emailed everyone a script to skip over so you should all have a basic idea of what's happening!"

"Wait, there was a script?" Serena whispered to Mina.

"AND ACTION!"

Suddenly, heavenly music filled the atmosphere and the big, double doors opened to reveal six people, each standing in a unique but glamorous pose. The first person to actually come through the door was Darien. He went over to Serena and held out his hand. She took it graciously and they proceeded to dance. The next person to come through was a blonde man called Jadeite; he nervously bowed to who he thought was the prettiest girl in the room. He kissed Raye's hand, unfortunately receiving a nasty kick in the shin. Zoisite, a beautiful teenage girl forced to dress as a man by Queen Beryl, shuffled in and leaned on a wall next to the door for a quick escape if needs be. Malachite walked in next and stood next to the Princess of Venus, just like the script ordered. Nephlite the show off strolled in and grabbed Lita by the waist. He twirled her around to the rhythm of the music. Lita was only concentrating on one thing about Nephlite: '_He looks just like my old boyfriend!" _Last but not least, Queen Beryl walked in, swinging her hips and flicking her long, red hair.

Everyone was having a great time; dancing, eating (Serena), having fun, getting drunk... Until the doors opened again. All heads turned and all mouths dropped to the floor as a cow in heels, lipstick and a fancy tutu strutted in. It stood in the middle of the dance floor and... Started to rampage! Tables were knocked over and glasses were smashed.

"This wasn't on the script but carry on anyway!" the director shouted. It was chaos! Mina looked around for a place to hide from the mental cow. Serena was noisily screaming her head off in Darien's arms, Raye was hiding behind Darien; Lita, Ami, Jadeite, Nephlite and Beryl were cowering behind the only upright table. Zoisite had her arms wrapped tightly round Malachite's middle whilst he shielded them both with his trusty cape.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina yelled above all the noise. She quickly transformed into Sailor Venus and tied up the crazy cow with her 'Venus Love Chain'.

"Hey Serena, your twin is tied up!" Raye started laughing at her joke. Serena ignored her and started to talk to Sailor Venus.

"You saved us Mina!" she congratulated her bestie.

"I say you deserve a celebration." Darien smiled. "Let's have a party!" and with that, everyone went to get changed into more casual clothes.

About half an hour later, everyone was happily dancing the Macarena.

"And cut! That's a rap!" the director sent his filming crew to pack up their equipment whilst he set of to Starbucks. Soon everyone decided it was time to head home. Only five people were still present when the song had finished.

"C'mon guys, let's go home." Queen Beryl said eventually. She sashayed out the door followed closely by three of her generals: Malachite, Zoisite and Nephlite.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wor-or-orld..." Jadeite was too busy singing a karaoke to notice everyone else leaving.

"C'mon Jeddy, I'll get you one for Christmas, OK?"

"Really Mally?"

"Yes. And I'm not Mally, I'm Nephy." Nephlite lead him to the car were Beryl was waiting impatiently for them.

**The End.**


End file.
